In Sickness and In Health
by pacejunkie
Summary: When Charlie falls ill with the sickness, Claire learns the meaning of commitment.


**Title:** In Sickness and In Health

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** When Charlie falls ill with the sickness, Claire learns the meaning of commitment. Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Charlie, Claire, Eko, Sayid and more

**Disclaimer:** Please don't sue me, this is all in good fun. I don't own any of it. Oh yeah, and some of the ideas in here are based upon information from The Lost Experience ARG. I don't own that either.

**Chapter One**

Trusting him was still a struggle. It wasn't because of anything that Charlie did necessarily; Claire realized it was more her issue at this point. She was committing herself to a relationship with him and that frightened her. Throughout her life, anytime she had given her heart over to someone, she had ended up hurt and alone in the end. Well, that wasn't exactly true, she conceded. The last time she wasn't alone--she was left with a baby, dependent upon her for everything when she could barely take care of herself. But she had learned enough about him by now to know that Charlie wasn't going anywhere—and it wasn't because they were stuck on an island together.

Claire stood beside her tent on a beautiful sunny morning, long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, hanging freshly washed laundry to dry on a line while Aaron napped in the crib he would soon outgrow. With the hatch destroyed, they were back to doing things the old fashioned way, but she didn't mind it. They had no need for modern conveniences and timesavers when they had all the time in the world.

Ironically it was here, on this island, where Claire learned to be independent. That, in turn, made her realize that she had the ability to be a good mother; that she could give her love over unconditionally to someone without fear. Through Aaron, Claire was learning how to trust, and she was now applying that knowledge to her relationship with Charlie.

Still, there were times she struggled. A helpless, innocent infant was a far cry from another person who, like her, had a lifetime of baggage and issues. If Charlie disappeared for long periods of time, she had to resist the urge to question where he had been. She should have been grateful; Charlie was much more relaxed and secure this time around than before. The fact that Claire had reached out to him this time with her kiss did wonders for his self-confidence, and their relationship felt more balanced and solid as a result. He no longer hovered around her and Aaron every moment; as if he felt he had to always be useful to be kept around, like he had to earn the right to be with Claire every day. These days, they each had their own lives and that was a good thing, yet she still fought to keep her suspicions at bay.

Claire finished hanging the last of her shirts and sat down to write in her diary. She found that it helped to get potentially destructive thoughts down on paper. Later, she would read them back to herself and realize how silly she sounded, how insecure, and that alone helped her to keep things in perspective. For the most part, she had been managing rather well, until Charlie returned to her tent that day from wherever he had been.

Claire looked up, closed her journal and greeted him. "Hey."

"Hi," mumbled Charlie as he dug through his stuff which had recently returned to her tent. He didn't say another word, but Claire sat and watched until he pulled his hooded sweatshirt out of the pile. Claire could easily determine Charlie's mood by when he wore it. It represented comfort to him, something to wrap up and hide in when he was feeling bad.

Claire watched as Charlie put it on despite the heat of midday. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

He sat down in the sand next to her and smiled, "Yeah. I think I just caught a chill last night. I can't seem to shake it."

Claire took his words as an invitation and moved in closer, leaning against his shoulder. "Want me to warm you up?"

Charlie's smile grew bigger and he lifted his arm to welcome her in. It felt nice to be close to someone again, and she snuggled in deeper and took his hand. When she felt how cold his fingers were, she frowned. "You really do feel cold. Maybe you're coming down with something."

Charlie drew his hand back and slipped it into the pocket of his sweatshirt, grinning. "I'm sure it's nothing, mother."

Claire eyed him with mild suspicion. It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to protect her, but then he had also lied at times to protect himself. Claire scolded herself mentally and remembered that she had decided to trust him. She was going to give Charlie the benefit of every doubt. Making light of a situation was just his way.

Later that afternoon Claire was feeding Aaron while Charlie went to gather wood for the evening's campfire. Before he had left he still wasn't feeling much better; he said it was just a slight headache but Claire had thought he looked pale as well. By the time he returned with the wood, his chill had developed into shakes. Claire watched as he dropped the wood pile and wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand.

Charlie knelt down before the circle of rocks to arrange the wood and start the fire, all the while keeping one hand in his pocket when it wasn't needed, clutching the sweatshirt tightly around him. From behind, Claire could hear his breathing as he worked silently. He seemed to be expending a large amount of effort for the size of the task. Claire put Aaron down to sleep and turned to him.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She needed to know the truth. "Charlie," she began gently.

He looked over his shoulder and waited for her to continue. His eyes were glassy. Claire tried her best not to come off as accusatory. "I don't mean to sound mistrustful, but you look like you're having withdrawal. When was the last time you used drugs?"

Charlie looked her straight in the eye. He didn't seem offended; it was as if he expected her to ask. He turned around to face her fully. "It's not withdrawal, Claire, I promise. I've been clean for almost two months, since the first week we were here. I still get cravings sometimes and I have days where I don't feel right but this is different. It can't be the drugs."

Claire was surprised that he was speaking to her so openly. His withdrawal was something he never talked about to her, as if he wanted to protect her from the ugliest parts of his past, but she knew it was something he still struggled with. Claire knew Charlie would be the best authority on whether the way he was feeling right now was drug related, and it sounded like he had already considered that possibility himself. Assuming he was telling the truth.

Claire looked at Charlie, her eyes begging for one final assurance, "Charlie, are you being honest with me?"

"Yes, I swear," he insisted as he wiped the sweat from his face again with his sleeve and blinked. His breathing sounded more laboured and his eyes were less focused. In contrast to his protests from earlier that day, Claire now thought he looked concerned.

"I think I caught something."

**Chapter Two**

As soon as he had gotten the fire started, Claire suggested that Charlie go right to sleep and maybe he would feel better in the morning. He took her advice but by morning, he was worse. He looked flushed and he could barely sit up to peel off his sweatshirt. Claire offered him a water bottle and she felt his head while he drank it. It was hot to her touch.

"You have a fever," she told him.

Charlie nodded, rubbing in a circular motion at his temple. "My head's bloody killing me. I don't think I can get up."

"Then don't," said Claire. "There's nothing you need to do today, just stay in bed and rest. Drink as much water as you can. It's probably a flu or something. You don't recall being bitten by anything in the jungle do you?"

Charlie shook his head. Then he put the bottle down beside him and lay back down without another word. Claire loosened his blankets so he wouldn't get overheated and waited until he fell back asleep. Then she looked him over. His scrapes from the hatch explosion had almost completely healed and nothing looked like it was infected that she could see. Claire hoped it wasn't a bacterial infection because they had lost their antibiotics and other medical supplies when the hatch was destroyed. She decided it was most likely viral. Coming to that conclusion, Claire took Aaron and went to find Desmond.

Desmond had set up a tent not far from Claire's and was sitting outside of it, slicing a papaya for breakfast when she approached. "Good Morning," he said to her, offering up a slice of the fruit.

Claire declined the offer with a shake of her head; she could never eat when she was worried. Instead she sat, laying the baby across her lap. "Desmond, what can you tell me about this sickness, the one you took the vaccine for?"

"Not much I'm afraid," he responded as he tossed the spent rinds in a pile nearby. "It was Kelvin who told me to take the vaccine. He said there was a sickness on the island. He wore a protective suit and everything until one day I caught him without it. I didn't know what to believe but to be on the safe side I took it for three years. Never felt any different."

Claire sat silent for a moment, taking everything in and trying to make sense of it. Finally Desmond spoke again, "Why are you asking?"

"Charlie's come down with something. He has a fever and I was just wondering if you'd seen it before."

Desmond shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. Maybe it's something else."

Claire cheered slightly, "You're right. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, he took the vaccine too. If there is a sickness he should be immune, right?"

"It would stand to reason," he replied, then turned and reached into his tent. When he turned back he was handing her a bottle of aspirin. "This should help him feel better until it runs its course, yeah?"

Claire accepted the bottle with relief, grateful that some people had the foresight to keep some medicines close by. "Thank you."

When she returned to her tent, Aaron was ready for his morning nap. She put him down and checked on Charlie. He was still sleeping comfortably. Claire felt silly for overreacting; it was just some jungle bug and in a few days he'd be good as new. There was no evidence that any mysterious infection even existed. She immediately recalled the time that Aaron had a fever and a rash and Claire had feared the sickness then. Jack told her it was nothing and he was right. The fact that it had indeed turned out to be a routine virus comforted her now.

Two hours later Charlie started to stir. He opened his eyes and winced, squinting; he seemed to be sensitive to the sunlight. Moving painfully, he lifted his hand to his eyes to block the sun and kicked the blanket away. Claire moved closer to feel his head. He was burning up.

She opened the bottle Desmond had given her and shook out two white tablets. Supporting Charlie's shoulders she helped him sit up as best he could. "Here, can you take these?" she asked, handing him the aspirin.

Charlie looked down and slowly took the pills from her palm with a shaking hand. Claire held the bottle to his lips so he could swallow them, and then eased him back down again. Charlie turned onto his side and curled up, and Claire sat beside him, rubbing his back, while telling herself over and over again not to worry.

**Chapter Three**

Charlie slept in spurts for the rest of the day and on into the night. Each time he awoke he seemed less coherent and the aspirin wasn't helping. Claire wished she had an ice pack to bring the fever down but she had to make do with a bucket of towels dipped in cold ocean water that she applied to his head. At times she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. He would murmur words she couldn't make out, rocking side to side, delirious, only to fall quiet again. With both Charlie and Aaron to take care of Claire was worn out but she was afraid to go to sleep, fearing the worst when she awoke.

For about the hundredth time she wished that Jack was there. He had never returned from the Others' camp and many began to speculate that he was staying by choice, long after Kate and Sawyer had returned. There may not have been much more that Jack could have done but just the presence of a doctor would have been enough to comfort Claire. Without him, all she could do was watch as Charlie slowly declined and she felt helpless and frightened. She decided when the sun came up she would seek out help. Perhaps Sun or Kate would know what to do.

Claire was woken in the middle of the night to the sounds of Charlie moaning in his sleep. She leaned over to replace the cloth that had fallen off his head when she heard a sound in the bushes. She looked up and saw Danielle Rousseau, stepping lightly towards her tent, her ever present rifle slung across her back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Claire. The last time she had seen the French woman was when she had taken Claire to the medical hatch where Ethan had held her captive. It was Danielle who had first frightened Claire with talk of a sickness.

Danielle looked at Charlie, writhing on the mat in her tent. "He's infected. You have to stop it now before it spreads."

"Do you know how to help him?" she asked.

"You don't understand," the French woman replied, "You have to kill him."

Claire quickly stood and stepped between Danielle and Charlie. "Get out of here!"

The French woman grabbed Claire by the shoulders. "You must do it! You have a baby to protect. Think of your child!"

Claire wrestled away from the woman's grasp. "Let go of me and leave now!"

Danielle took a step back and reached for her rifle. "If you don't kill him I will."

In a panic, Claire spread her arms out to protect Charlie and screamed, "Somebody help!"

Danielle tried to force Claire aside and went to take aim at Charlie lying helpless. Claire fought to block her way until Sayid appeared. Flying towards the French woman, he grabbed the barrel of Danielle's rifle and pointed it upwards as it fired into the air. Then he pushed the woman back, away from Claire's tent. The sound of gunfire woke Aaron and he started to howl. Claire ran to him and picked the baby up, quieting him down.

"Danielle," Sayid spoke with his hands out in front, "please put the gun down."

The woman slowly lowered her rifle. "Sayid, I told you to look out for your people. The sickness is in your camp. You need to stop it now."

Now that Claire had moved away, Sayid turned and noticed Charlie. Claire looked at him too. The noise seemed to have woken him, but he seemed only semi-conscious, unaware of what was going on around him. Judging by Charlie's appearance, Sayid must have surmised that he was the subject of the dispute.

He looked back to the French woman and spoke in an authoritative tone that did not allow for debate. "Let us handle this, Danielle. Return to your camp."

Danielle slung the rifle back over her shoulder. "You are making a mistake. I hope you don't come to regret it." Then she turned and disappeared into the jungle.

Claire put Aaron back in his crib, wrapped her arms around herself and trembled in shock, dropping to her knees. Sayid went to her and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Claire? What's wrong with Charlie?"

She burst into tears, "He's sick. He has a fever and I can't bring it down and then Rousseau shows up and tells me to kill him……" She broke down in Sayid's arms and he held her for a moment. It was a relief to finally share the burden with someone.

He released her and crawled over to look at Charlie. His thrashing had stopped but his breathing sounded shallow and laboured and his fever still raged.

"Desmond gave me some aspirin but it doesn't seem to be working. He just keeps getting worse," she explained.

Sayid nodded as he listened. "It may not seem like its working but even if the aspirin brings his fever down by a degree or two it is helping. When was the last time you gave it to him?"

"Earlier today. It's been a while now. Can you help me give him more?"

Sayid leaned in close and tried to rouse Charlie enough to take the pills. "Charlie, we need to give you more pills, I'm going to help you sit up to take them."

Charlie mumbled something sleepily but when Sayid pulled him up, Claire noticed his eyes open slightly. She placed the pills in his mouth and put the water bottle to his lips. The water seemed to wake him a bit more and he began to drink reflexively. Claire still couldn't tell if he was aware of his surroundings, he was so lethargic. When they finished Sayid lay him back down and Charlie fell back asleep immediately. Sayid stared at Charlie, his concerned expression a reflection of her own.

Claire knew there wasn't anything Sayid could do, but she was afraid to be alone. "Sayid, would you please stay here tonight in case she comes back?"

Sayid turned to Claire, "Of course. Don't worry Claire, this will pass."

Claire wanted to believe him.

**Chapter Four**

Rousseau was right about one thing—Claire needed to protect her child. So the next morning she decided to ask Rose and Bernard if they could take Aaron until Charlie got better.

Sayid had turned out to be right too; Charlie seemed to be sleeping a bit more comfortably with the aspirin, even if the fever hadn't broken yet. She gave him some more in the morning and then left him with Sayid while she took Aaron over to Rose.

When she reached their tent, she noticed a small crowd of people chattering nervously, sharing information. Rose stood on the periphery of the group and approached Claire immediately when she saw her.

"Claire," said Rose, acting relieved to see her, "Are you alright? Someone said they heard a gunshot from your tent last night."

Another islander spoke. "There was screaming too and someone said Charlie is sick. What's going on?"

Clearly this was the subject of the commotion. People were scared and wanted to know what was happening. Claire didn't know what to tell them.

"It's alright," she began, speaking to the crowd. "It was the French woman. She attacked me and Sayid intervened. He sent her away and everything's fine."

"What about Charlie?" asked a voice from the crowd.

Claire sighed, "It's true, he's sick, but it's nothing to worry about. He'll be better soon." The crowd began to disperse, satisfied for the moment and Claire turned back to Rose.

The older woman put a hand on her arm, "Claire honey, are you sure you're alright? And Charlie? It sounded like you were putting on a brave face back there."

Claire was always amazed at Rose's perception. She took Rose aside and spoke to her quietly. "I am worried about Charlie, Rose, but I also need to protect Aaron in case whatever he has is contagious. Would you be willing to take him until Charlie gets better?"

"Of course I will," she said as she reached out to take the baby into her arms. "Is it that bad?"

Choking back tears, she responded, "I hope not."

Claire returned to her tent where Sayid waited. "Would it be alright if I left for a while, Claire?" he asked.

She realized he must have other things to do than play nursemaid now that the danger of Rousseau seemed to have passed. "Sure. Thank you for staying last night, we'll be fine."

Sayid stood to leave, "He's been asleep since you left. Let me know if he takes a turn for the worse. Perhaps he will start to get better today."

Claire nodded in agreement and Sayid departed. Without Aaron, Charlie was now her sole responsibility. She sat down next to him and took his hand. After about an hour he opened his eyes.

Claire's heart leaped. "Charlie, how are you feeling?"

His voice was no bigger than a whisper, possibly from dehydration, and he had difficulty forming the words, but he seemed more lucid than he had been in the past day. "Everything……hurts……water……"

Claire lifted his head and gave him water from the bottle. After taking a few sips he was able to speak more clearly. He looked at her, already short of breath from the small effort of speaking. "Claire……I think……it was the vaccine. Promise me……you won't use it. Promise." He seemed desperate for her assurance.

She would say anything to put his mind at ease. "It's alright Charlie, I haven't used it. I promise I won't."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes. Claire didn't know if Charlie could still hear her but she spoke her thoughts out loud anyway. "You're really something you know," she smiled, squeezing his hand "how you can still be concerned for me even now."

It might have been her imagination but it felt like Charlie squeezed back. She brushed the hair back that clung to his forehead. He opened his eyes again slightly, fighting to hang on. When he spoke Claire was taken aback by his words. "Claire. I love you. And I'm sorry……I'm sorry I……" Charlie's eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

Claire was alarmed at the sudden turn. She tried shaking him awake, but he wouldn't rouse. "Charlie? Charlie!"

She jumped up and ran to get Sayid.

**Chapter Five**

Claire found Sayid back near Rose's tent where once again the frightened masses had reformed. As she came near she heard their cries. It seemed there was a new development since she had last spoken with them earlier that morning.

"It's Morgan! He's sick!"

"Isn't Charlie sick too?"

"But Claire said it was nothing."

"How would she know?"

"What if it's contagious? Are we all going to catch it?"

"Is it fatal? When's our doctor coming back?"

"What did that French woman say? Maybe she knows something."

Sayid and Desmond stood at the front of the crowd, trying to restore order. Before Claire had a chance to tell Sayid about Charlie, she heard him address the crowd.

"Everything is going to be alright. I suggest we create a quarantine area for the sick, just for now, until we know what we are dealing with. It is most likely nothing more than a common virus."

Eko spoke from the crowd. "I would suggest an area removed from the main camp. We can use the site where I am building my church. I would also like to help if I can."

Sayid nodded. "Thank you. We will start by building a shelter there and then move the sick into it. Only a few of us will be allowed inside to care for them and hopefully we will contain it. If anyone comes down with a fever or flu symptoms they are to report to the quarantine area immediately."

When he paused, Claire put a hand on his arm and spoke softly so as not to alarm the crowd. "Sayid, it's Charlie. I can't wake him. I think he's getting worse."

Sayid looked at Claire with sympathy. "I'm not sure that there is anything we can do Claire. He'll need to be moved to the quarantine tent."

Claire understood. She didn't really expect him to be able to perform a miracle. "I want to be there. I've been around him for three days now and I'm fine. I can help with the sick."

"Thank you," he said. "Stay with him for now. I'll let you know when it's ready."

When Claire returned to her tent she was almost afraid to enter. She took cautious steps toward Charlie's unconscious form and knelt down to hear him breathing. It sounded strained and shallow but at least he was alive. She spoke his name but he didn't stir. For the first time, Claire wished she knew how to pray.

The next thing she recalled she was being woken by Desmond. It was late afternoon and the sun was dropping towards the horizon. Claire woke up startled and grabbed Desmond's arm, "Charlie? Is he……"

"It's alright, love" said Desmond. "The tent is ready. Sayid and I are here to take him."

Claire turned and noticed Sayid preparing a stretcher that they had made. Desmond turned and the two men lifted Charlie and placed him on it. Sayid counted to three and they raised the stretcher between them and began to take him away. Claire felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her chest that it was the beginning of the end. She followed behind, but it felt too much like a funeral procession and she began to cry. Eko appeared at her side and put an arm around her and the two walked on in silence.

When she reached the newly designated quarantine area she saw it was a large tented shelter created out of the frame of the church construction. Claire was immediately reminded of what the church meant to Charlie and she found it ironic that he would be brought here now. She hoped that he was somehow aware of it and that it would give him strength.

They entered the tent with the stretcher and Sayid and Desmond found a place to lay it down. As Claire entered she surveyed the spare interior and noticed another man, Morgan, already laid out in the tent. He was shivering uncontrollably. Claire went over and immediately set to work, placing cold compresses everywhere she could. There was only half a bottle of aspirin left but she gave him two pills and hoped they wouldn't run out. When he was as comfortable as Claire could make him she returned to Charlie's side, where she could do nothing more but wait.

**Chapter Six**

Claire spent the rest of that evening in the tent, sleeping at Charlie's side. She kept a hand on his chest while she slept hoping that if he stirred it would wake her. It also allowed her to feel his faint heartbeat and know he was still alive.

Instead of being woken by Charlie, Claire heard a shuffling sound and woke to find Danielle, peering into the tent. Claire stared in surprise and was about to shout when the French woman quickly turned and left. Rising up to follow her, Claire left the tent. From the elevated site of the church, Claire could see the beach camp below once again forming into a crowd. On the other side stood Sayid, Desmond and Eko and in the center stood Danielle.

She was addressing the camp with an impassioned speech. "You didn't listen, and now two are sick. How many more until you decide to take action? While the sick still live you are all at risk. There is no cure for the sickness, you must protect yourselves. Kill them now!"

Claire could see the panic bubble up from the throng. Most were silent but a few began to voice their own opinions.

"She's right! They're goners anyway. Why should we risk our lives for them?"

"But what if she's wrong? What if they recover?"

"They're not going to recover. I saw them move Charlie to the tent. The guy's already half dead."

"We need to think of our own survival."

As Desmond, Sayid and Eko tried in vain to calm the crowd, Claire put her hands to her ears and shouted, unable to take anymore, "Stop it! Just stop all of you! Where's your compassion? We don't even know what the sickness is! Why are you so willing to take her word?"

Her outburst startled everyone and for a moment no one spoke. Then slowly, the crowd, led by Danielle began walking towards the quarantine tent. Sayid, Desmond, Eko and Claire ran ahead to block the entrance, but Claire knew they were vastly outnumbered. They stood in a line as the group bore down upon them.

When they were only a few feet away Sayid warned, "Come no closer! You are only putting yourselves at risk."

"We intend to eliminate that risk," countered Danielle as she continued to move forward.

Sayid pulled a gun from his waistband and raised it, firing a warning shot into the air that stopped the advancing crowd. "Anyone who tries to enter this tent will be shot. I assure you, you are all quite safe as long as you stay away from the tent."

Both groups stood at a stalemate. Then Eko spoke, "Please, have mercy on those who are ill, as we would want others to have mercy on us. Go back to your tents."

At Eko's words and the threat of Sayid's weapon the camp began to break up. They dispersed slowly until Danielle was all that remained. She stood face to face with Sayid once again.

"Do not come back here," said Sayid, seething with rage over what she had almost done.

Having lost the support of the camp, Danielle turned silently and left.

For the rest of the night, while Claire stayed inside, Eko, Desmond and Sayid took turns guarding the entrance of the tent. It was a tense night, and for a long time Claire was unable to shut her eyes. She went back and forth between Charlie and Morgan, caring for them both. Charlie was fighting to hang on, while Morgan deteriorated rapidly.

**Chapter Seven**

"I was out in the jungle collecting plants for medicinals when Rousseau found me. She told me people in the camp were getting sick. Henry says he knows what it is and can help. That's why we're here."

Claire woke to words being spoken by a familiar voice. It came from right outside the tent. It was Jack. Jack had returned, and it sounded like he had come to help. She rose up to greet him but before she could get to her feet, the doctor poked his head inside the tent.

"Jack!" cried Claire. She was so relieved that she embraced him. Everyone in the camp had come to consider Jack some kind of miracle worker. For the first time, Claire began to feel hopeful.

Jack returned the hug and pulled back, then his face fell. "I heard about Charlie, Claire. I hope we're not too late."

Jack surveyed the two patients lying unconscious in the tent, but something about Morgan's appearance caused Jack to head there first. Claire watched in confusion while Jack knelt down to check for the man's pulse. He frowned.

"He's dead." Jack declared.

Claire gasped and held her breath, terrified that Jack had indeed arrived too late. She turned back to Charlie and Jack followed.

Jack knelt down beside Charlie, listening for breathing, checking for signs of life. "He's still alive, Claire, but we have to hurry if we're going to save him. The Others have a medical facility at their camp. We need to get him there. We brought a boat."

"I'm going with you," said Claire. Jack nodded his assent.

"I would like to go as well. If it's alright," came a voice from the tent entrance. Claire turned around to see Eko standing there and Claire was grateful for the priest's support. Charlie would want him there, she decided. Jack looked to Claire and she nodded. Then Eko entered the tent and the two men lifted the stretcher. Once again, Claire followed behind, only this time, she hoped it would lead to recovery.

When they emerged from the tent she saw a man she had never seen. This must be the man Jack referred to as "Henry". He said nothing as he led the way with the stretcher close behind, down the hillside to where their small boat was docked. Claire had so many questions for Jack she didn't know where to start, but for the moment her first concern was Charlie. Everything else could wait.

"Charlie thought it was the vaccine that caused this," Claire remarked when they had set sail.

Henry nodded. "He was right. There is no vaccine. The solution in those vials was a genetically engineered virus designed to eliminate segments of the population with certain genetic markers. It was used only on members of the Dharma Initiative, as part of a study designed to strengthen the species, but it mutated and became an airborne pathogen. The program was terminated, and since that time we have been working to find a cure for the infected among our people."

Jack continued the explanation. "I've been helping them to develop antiviral medications to take the place of the current treatment."

"Which is what?" asked Claire.

"A complete transfusion," said Jack. "It's the only thing that will save Charlie right now. The Others keep a large blood supply for this purpose and they have the facility to perform the procedure."

Claire was astounded at all she had heard. "So, then you're sure you can save him?"

"Provided he's still alive when we get there," said Jack.

Claire took Charlie's hand and silently begged him to hold on for just a little longer. They were almost there.

**Chapter Eight**

Jack was not exaggerating; it was a modern medical facility built entirely underground. In some ways, it was similar to the medical hatch where Ethan had taken her, adding to the discomfort she already felt. While Jack and Henry raced off with Charlie to perform the transfusion, Claire and Eko waited outside on a bench in the brightly lit hallway.

Claire watched as Eko prayed silently to himself. She felt a twinge of jealousy that Eko had the ability to access a source of comfort and strength so effortlessly.

"I don't know how to pray," said Claire, interrupting him.

Eko paused and looked at her, then smiled. "Just say what is in your heart and God will understand."

Claire considered Eko's words, but still she felt more comfortable talking to another human being than to a God she had difficulty imagining. If Eko was a priest, she reasoned, then talking to him was the next best thing.

"I love Charlie," she confessed. "He took the vaccine for me and for Aaron, and now he's dying. I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Eko listened patiently, waiting until she was finished before saying, "It is often in times of crisis when we realize our feelings for others. It is God's way of reminding us to appreciate every day and every moment that we have with each other, and to not put off telling someone that we love them."

Claire looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks, "What if I waited too long?"

Eko placed a hand on top of hers. "I will pray that you are given a second chance to tell Charlie how you feel. God wants us to love one another. He will want to give you that chance."

They had waited for several hours. Claire dozed on Eko's shoulder and was awoken when Jack came through the door, dressed in medical scrubs. Claire was so frightened she couldn't look at him.

She was relieved when it was Eko that spoke. "Jack, how is Charlie?"

"The procedure went as expected, but we won't know if it worked until he starts to respond. Right now he's still unconscious." Jack looked at Claire with an expression of apology, as if he wished he could offer her more hope.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Jack nodded and reached out his hand to lead her to the recovery room. Claire looked back to Eko. The priest answered her silent question. "I will wait here."

Jack opened the door and motioned for her to enter, "Take as long as you want. I'll be right outside if you need me."

The door closed gently and Claire stood just inside the room, overwhelmed by what she saw. The room resembled any hospital room in civilization. Claire could scarcely believe she was still on the island. There was Charlie, in bed wearing a hospital gown, bags of IV solution and blood being fed into his arms by tubes. A heart monitor kept track of his vital signs, sending encouraging beeping sounds into the air. Claire couldn't believe a place like this had existed all this time on their primitive island.

She walked closer and sat in the chair next to the bed, listening to his soft breathing. Although Charlie was still slightly pale, he looked less feverish. She placed both hands on his arm, wondering if he could sense her presence. He felt much cooler than before, and Claire thought that was a good sign.

"Charlie?" she began, not expecting any response. She continued, "You started to say that you were sorry for something earlier, but I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm ready to trust you now, but you have to wake up." Claire buried her head at his side and begged through her tears, "Please wake up, Charlie. I love you. I need you, Aaron needs you, and I'm not going anywhere until you wake up."

Claire broke down completely and sobbed into the blankets, pleading from her heart for God to give her another chance.

**Chapter Nine**

Nothing could get Claire to leave that room. She kept vigil by the bed into the night, finally falling asleep curled up in the chair, exhausted. Jack had told her that he could find her a room with a bed to sleep in but she refused to leave Charlie's side. Claire wanted to be there for when Charlie woke up. She wanted to be the first person he would see.

She was woken the next morning by sound of Jack, moving around the room. As the doctor checked the machines and took notes on a chart, Claire spoke to him, anxious for positive news.

"Is he responding?" she asked.

"Well, he made it through the night without becoming comatose, so that's encouraging," said Jack, checking Charlie's eyes with a penlight for stimulus response. "His fever is down and his blood pressure is stronger today too, and that's the most important sign. He's not out of the woods yet, but I think he's going to make it."

Claire hung onto every word. "Thank you."

Jack looked up at her and smiled. "I think you being here is what will really make the difference. Keep talking to him."

Claire nodded, "I will."

After checking the IV lines, Jack turned his attention from Charlie to Claire, "You look exhausted Claire. When's the last time you had something to eat?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I can't eat."

The doctor was never one to give up that easily. "Well if I can't convince you to take a break can I at least bring you something here? In case you change your mind? You need to take care of yourself too."

"Okay, thanks," she relented, appreciating his concern.

Jack touched her shoulder lightly, "I'll be right back."

After Jack left the room Eko entered. Claire didn't know where he had spent the night but he seemed reasonably well rested. He entered silently and walked to the foot of the bed. Then he knelt down and bringing his hands together he closed his eyes and began to pray, like a child at bedtime.

Claire watched him, her fascination with Eko's facility with prayer never ceasing. As she sat, she felt relatively helpless; after telling Charlie how she felt, she didn't know what else she could do and the waiting was terrible. Eko at least looked like he was doing something. He finished his prayer and without a word, rose and stepped back out into the hallway.

Once she was alone again, Claire decided to try it on her own. Leaning over in her chair, she placed her elbows on the bed at Charlie's side and brought her hands together, mimicking what she had seen Eko do. Then she closed her eyes. She couldn't hear what Eko had been saying so she didn't know what to do next, but she remembered Eko's advice to say what was in her heart.

Claire filled her mind with thoughts of Charlie, of the times they had spent together on the island, and the times when they grew closer. She thought of the qualities he had that she loved and how much he cared for her. She thought of how much she loved him. Then she asked for God to give him back to her, healthy again.

While she was concentrating she felt a tickle at her arm and instinctively went to scratch it. When she opened her eyes she saw Charlie's hand reaching up to find hers. She grabbed it and looked up and he was looking at her. She was so surprised she started to laugh, which made Charlie grin slightly, even though he still had to be a bit disoriented. Claire was sure he would never guess where he was, but those answers would come in time.

She leaned over and touched his face. "Charlie!"

Quietly he spoke, fatigue from the ordeal still evident in his voice, "I dreamed you were talking to me, but I couldn't answer."

Claire's smile grew wider. "That wasn't a dream. I was trying to tell you……"

Charlie brought his hand up to her lips to quiet her. "It's okay. I already know."

She held his raised fingers and kissed them, then crying her first tears of joy she leaned in and met his lips.

**THE END**


End file.
